Peace Finally Found
by Mel X Lady
Summary: Both Mulder and Scully are shot and left in an alley where they talk.


TITLE: Peace Finally Found  
  
AUTHOR: Mel X Lady   
  
RATING: PG   
  
CATEGORY: MSR  
  
DISTRIBUTION STATEMENT: Feel free to post this anywhere as  
long as my name stays with the fanfic.   
  
FEEDBACK: MLKChessQueen@Juno.com   
http://www.expage.com/DailyJokePage   
  
SPOILERS: PMP, Anasazi, and FTF (Movie)   
  
SUMMARY: Both Mulder and Scully are shot and left in an alley.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mulder, Scully, Skinner or the Lone Gun Men. I do infact own this really cool looking box! ::shows box to reader:: CC owns the X-Files. Good for him! :)   
  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
"Mulder! He's going into the alley!" Scully yelled as she quickly turned left as Mulder caught up to her and stopped. They had been pursueing their suspect for a few blocks and were starting to run out of breath. It was almost 2 am and they had been waiting for him to show himself for almost 5 hours now. Scully quickly turned around when she heard a slight snapping sound.  
"Mulder-" she began but stopped herself when she heard a low but audiable sound.  
"Show yourself! We're armed! Get out here you dirty son of a bitch!" Mulder called out as Scully felt her foundation rocked while she felt her back slam into a brick wall. She pulled herself up as their suspect quickly reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun.   
  
Scully gasped as everything ran into slow motion. She watched as Mulder fell and landed on the ground as she felt a sharp pain penetrate her stomach. She cried out as she landed back against the wall, too far from Mulder, too far from life. She listened as their suspect ran away and Scully slowly picked herself up. She felt herself slip as she landed to the ground with a thud. The unusual silence surprised her as she listened to her deep breathes and listened for Mulder's calming voice. She sighed as she picked herself up off the ground and tried to find Mulder's ghostly outlined body.  
"Mulder," She gasped through her quick breaths.  
"Scully," he responded as she called out his name over and over again as she dragged her body over to his dark lump on the ground. Her voice almost gave as she finally found his hand with hers and held it.  
"Breathe, Mulder, breathe," Scully whispered as she felt Mulder squeeze her hand lightly.  
"We don't have our phones, do we?" Mulder asked, more as a statement then anything else.  
"No," she answered through deep breathes. She turned her head slightly and caught a glance of Mulder. She watched as he painfully turned his body over and faced her as he gently pulled a strand of hair out of her face and back behind her ear.  
"Mulder..." she started. She needed to stop him and let him conserve his strength, but his touch was so comforting. So realistic. So human.  
"No, Scully, Don't say anything, I'm - I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything before,"  
"What? What is it Mulder?" she asked, tears filling her eyes as she felt him carress her cheeks and wipe the tears away.  
"I love you," he whispered as she reached her hand across and stroked his face.  
"Mulder, I - "  
"No, don't, I'm not sure if I'll make it, and I want you to know I loved you," Mulder whispered as he felt an overwhelming sense of calm overtake his body. He was not going to let Scully die. She was going to make it through this, she was going to survive.  
"You love me, you're not going to die, neither of us will," she said through small fits of coughing as she traced his jaw line with her index finger.  
  
"Skinner?" Mulder murmured as she remembered Skinner was behind her when they where chasing their suspect.  
"Don't know, Somewhere," she murmured quietly as she squeezed Mulder's hand. Nothing made sense anymore. Words ment nothing and help wouldn't come unless they could yell, unfortunately, both could only whisper.  
  
"Where'd they get you?" Mulder murmured as Scully looked at him through her dazing eyes.  
"Stomach, you?"  
"Right shoulder," he said with a slight laugh as he remembered that was where Scully had shot him years ago. She smiled slightly as Mulder stroked her hair gently.  
"I remember when we danced. To Cher. Walking in Memphis, surprisingly that became one of my favorite songs very quickly," Scully laughed slightly as Mulder smiled and pulled himself to her arms. He sniffed slightly as he remembered his favorite smell in the world was her shampoo. The mixture of Peaches and strawberries was overwhelming as he slowly exhaled.  
"Mulder, when we get out of here, we're going to have to talk," she whispered as her hand moved from his jaw line to his lips. He closed his eyes for a second as she traced his bottom lip with her index finger.  
"Mmmm, Talk, we've been needing to talk for a long time," he whispered as he coughed and Scully felt a slight trickle of blood stream onto her hand.  
"God damn Bees," Scully murmured as Mulder laughed slightly and looked toward the street. Faint voices called from far away. Familiar but faint. Was he dying? Was he dead? Had he died?  
"Mulder, don't leave me," Scully whispered quietly as Mulder blinked and realized he wasn't dead. Not yet, he had a promise to make to Scully.  
"Dana, I'll never leave you, ever," he whispered as he looked toward the street and saw flashing lights. Bright lights that reminded him of his UFO's. The UFO's, Little Gray Men and EBE's that had controlled his life for too long. That now controlled Scully's life. That controlled both their shortening lives.  
"I see lights," Scully breathed more then said and noticed that Mulder saw them too.  
"Do you believe?" Mulder asked before resting his head on the ground.  
He heard a faint yes before his world blacked out.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Scully sighed as she opened her eyes and looked around. The room was bright and she instantly recognized it as a hospital room. She glanced around and took in the flowers and AD Skinner standing in the door way.  
"Sir?" Scully whispered quietly as she tried to make her voice louder. She stopped instantly as "Walking In Memphis" began to play over the small radio that rested next to her bed. Skinner turned around and noticed Scully was awake.  
"Scully, thank God," he said with a frown as he walked over and stood next to her bedside.  
"Mulder?" she whispered and looked at him.  
"No, Skinner," he said as he pointed at himself.  
"No, Where is Mulder," she whispered and watched him look toward the door and back to her.  
"You know where Mulder is?" Skinner asked as Scully furrowed her brow and looked at him.  
"What? Where is Mulder?" she said in a hoarse whisper as Skinner looked at her and looked back to the door.  
"What the hell is at the door?" She whispered, feeling strength starting to return to her throat.  
"Just keep expecting Mulder to walk in," he said quietly.  
"Skinner, talk, where is Mulder!"  
"We didn't find him, Scully, We only found you!" he said but quickly calmed himself and walked back to the door.  
"No, Mulder was there. I talked to him. Skinner. He was there. I watched him with my own eyes. I felt him. He was there," she rambled as she felt tears begin to weld in her eyes. Her heart suddenly felt very heavy as she realized this was what Mulder went through every time she was taken. She sighed as she took several deep breaths.  
"No..." she whispered after she regained control of herself.  
"Scully, we're looking for him, he couldn't have gotten away from you-"  
"He was shot in the right shoulder. I'd shot him there before, he couldn't walk. He was in my arms. He closed his eyes and I rested my head next to his. I woke up here," she whispered. She quickly felt a frantic pulse as she grasped for the cross around her neck. She grabbed around the corners until she felt it penetrate her hand. She felt the blood drip down and land on her chest as Skinner walked over to her bed and took her hand away from the cross and wrapped it with a handkerchief from his pocket.   
  
She sighed as she closed her eyes and tried to breathe.  
"Mulder, Mulder, Mulder," She whispered over and over again, trying to remember what happened after she rested her head next to his. After she closed her eyes and shut off the world. After she rested her lips on Mulder's cheek. They had seen lights, many lights, but they couldn't have been from the sky. It was from the side walk. Flashlights? Cars?  
  
She opened her eyes and realized the room had gotten darker and Skinner wasn't there anymore. The song on the radio was over, in fact, the radio was gone. Had she gone to sleep? She looked down to the handkerchief and realized the blood had turned from fiery red to dull brown. She had fallen asleep.  
"Scully?" she heard quietly as she looked up the door way and smiled when she saw a pair of brilliant hazel eyes and mussed hair.  
"Mulder!" she whispered, her voice still sore and gone from her surgery.  
"What happened to you?" she asked as he walked in and looked at her.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Skinner, he said they hadn't found you, your body, you," she whispered as she looked up and noticed there was something different about Mulder.  
"I'm here now, Scully, I'm not leaving you, I promise," he whispered as he kissed her cheek.  
"Your shoulder," Scully whispered as Mulder looked at her and winked.  
"Good as new," he said as he sat on the side of the bed and held Scully's hand. He noticed the handkerchief and the dried blood as his eyes moved to the specks of blood around the edges of her necklace.  
"I prayed for you, Mulder. I needed you. I needed to see you again," she whispered as Mulder smiled and looked toward the door.  
"What's at the door?" Scully whispered as Mulder continued to smile and looked back to her.  
"You're not ready to see yet," he answered as he kissed her lips gently and stood up.  
"Mulder, no, don't go, not yet, we needed to talk, please," she pleaded as he smiled and moved his thumb and middle finger over her eyes and gently pushed her eyelids shut.  
"We'll talk soon, I love you," he whispered as Scully heard the smile in his voice.  
"I love you too, Mulder," she whispered as she heard foot steps and then silence.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Scully opened her eyes and was surprised to see the tear stricken face of Byers.  
"Byers, what's wrong?" Scully murmured as she looked at him and looked around the room. The flowers where gone except for a bouquet that rested near her bed and two roses, a white and a read one, that lay next to her IV.  
"Where's Mulder, or Skinner?" she asked again, waiting for Byers's answer. He opened his mouth slightly and tried to speak. She watched as he gasped again and looked away as she heard him murmurer.  
"What? I can't hear you Byers, please, speak up," she questioned as her heart began to pound. Why wasn't Byers answering? What was wrong?  
"Mulder was found, dead. Skinner was gunned down in his apartment two nights ago."  
"What? That's impossible. I was just talking to Skinner and Mulder last night. They where here with me in my room. I-I-I talked to them. Mulder kissed me. We talked about what we said in the alley yesterday-"  
"Four days ago, Scully. You've been unconscious for 4 days, you where shot on Friday, it's Monday. Mulder had been dead for 3 days and Skinner was killed before he got to see you. Mulder and Skinner where never here," he said as his voice weakened and sobs took over his body again.  
"No, I saw them, I saw them," Scully whimpered as Frohike and Langly walked into the room, they both looked like they'd done their fair share of crying.  
  
"Scully, you're awake," Frohike said with a frown on his face as he looked to Byers who nodded.  
"We're trying to find the Son of a bitch, Scully, we really are," Langly said as he nodded trying to keep his tears back.  
"He's dead. Their dead. Oh God," Scully whispered as she felt tears begin to fall from her eyes.   
  
She lifted her hand up but stopped when she noticed the handkerchief that had rested in her hand for the 4 days. She slowly unraveled it as she looked at her palm and furrowed her brow. Three little scars had formed on her hand when she had grabbed her necklace. That was impossible though. If she had been dreaming, then why where there scars and a hankerchief with the simple monogram of WSS? Truth had always been her touchstone. Her claim to life, but why wasn't this abiding by that rule? How could the hankerchief or the scars have been there if she hadn't seen Skinner? She sighed as she pulled herself up from the bed and swang her legs over gently. She watched as Byers helped her out of the bed and too the door.  
"I'm not ready to leave," she murmured as Byers looked at her and stepped back with a confused look on his face. She rested her head against the door frame as she looked at the florecent lighted hallway.  
  
She stood in silence as memories flushed over her body. The memories of meeting Mulder, touching him, holding him and having him hold her. All those innocent touches and innocent glances that had built their relationship. The caring way he would lead her out of the door by the small of her back. The caring way she would always smile when he spoke of happy memories of his sister and his world before it went to hell. The way they had battled side by side for 7 long years and how 7 years was such a short amount of time compared to what they should have held together. She gasped and sighed deeply as she turned her head and caught the hazel eyes of a tall man with brown hair that walked down the hallway with a little girl with long braided hair that flowed behind her as she held his hand and smiled. A tear slipped down her cheek as she followed them down the hall with her eyes and closed her eyes, holding the memory forever.  
"Good-bye," she whispered quietly as she realized that Mulder wasn't leaving her. He was just waiting for her, and perhaps he had found peace while waiting.  
  
  
XXXXXX  
  
The End 


End file.
